1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-166575 discloses a connector to be mounted on a vehicle. The connector has a female housing that can be fit on a mating male housing. Female terminal fittings are connected to the ends of the electric wires and are accommodated in the female housing. A grommet is mounted to the female housing from the rear and covers the entire outer surface of the female housing except the fit-in surface. A cap-shaped grommet cover is mounted on the outer side of the grommet. A lever is mounted on opposite outer surfaces of the grommet cover and displays a cam action with the male housing to pull the housings together at a low fit-in force. The grommet is sandwiched between the grommet cover and the female housing. A locking projection is formed on the outer side surface of the female housing and is locked to locking holes formed on upper and lower surfaces of the grommet so the locking projection penetrates through the locking holes. Thus, the grommet is held unremovably on the female housing. An electric wire pull-out part extends down at the rear of the grommet cover and receives wires pulled out from the rear of the female housing.
The electric wire pull-out part shakes when the grommet is mounted on a vehicle body, and thus the grommet is pulled in the shaking direction. The bent lower portion of the grommet is continuous with the electric wire pull-out part and follows the shaking of the electric wire pull-out part. Thus, the bent lower portion of the grommet and the periphery of the locking hole deform. As a result, a gap may be generated between the inner periphery of the locking hole and the peripheral surface of the locking projection. In this case, water may penetrate through the gap and into the female housing. Accordingly, there is a fear that the connector will not be sufficiently waterproof.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that is waterproof, even though an electric wire pull-out part shakes.